moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Rapunza ♯1 fan
Rapunza #1 fan is a regular user on MovieStarPlanet (US). She is a level 20 (Entertaining MovieStar). Rapunza #1 fan is super nice, silly, and loves to have fun. Her friends call her Star. Usual Appearance Rapunza #1 fan has blue "Pretty Perfect" eyes and red "Cherry Gloss" lips. She is almost always wearing thick lashes around her eyes. She is usually wearing something colorful. When people ask what kind of style she has she calls it 'Colorful'. Artbooks, Movies, Looks Artbooks Rapunza #1 fan loves artbooks the best, but creates more movies. She is always trying to get an artbook to the top. Her artbook 'Elsa VS Anna' actually made it to the the top with over 900 loves. Her artbook 'Dared! Plz Help!' made it to the top with over 400 loves. She has an artbook called 'Fun Facts About Me' it has 8 fun facts (trivia) about her. She has an artbook called 'Movies VS Artbooks' which she managed to get 200 loves on. She is very against bullying so she created artbooks about it called 'Just Stop!' and 'Stop The Hurting!' She created an artbook called 'Smile!' because she wants other to smile. Movies Rapunza #1 fan creates lots of series. Her best series is Mermaids ARE Real (Rapunza #1 fan's words). Its about a girl who wishes to be a mermaid and her wish comes true. She is currently working on My MSP Life. Its about her MSP life, basically what happened to Kitty kat love, how she started and other things. Looks Rapunza #1 fan loves looks as much as movies. She loves forming outfits, she thinks its fun. She also likes wearing looks people made of her, especially when she can't decide what to wear! Trivia *She's very loyal to ItzJerz. *She loves to sing, she wants to be a singer really bad! *Her real name is Samantha. *She never backs out on her word, she is very trustworthy. *Her favorite thing in movietown is artbooks. *Her favorite singer is Taylor Swift, she knows everything about her! *She loves donuts and spaghetti. *She's obsessed with her favorite movie Frozen, and the song Let It Go from it. *Although she has brown hair in real life, she owns barely any brown hair. *Her greeting is always 'Heyyy'. *Her birthday is April 20. *She's REALLY good at quiz! *She's a really fast typer. *She loves Mondays! *She has 100 tops, more than 50 of them being the 1 StarCoin tops. *She plays the acoustic guitar. *She's on the wiki under RapunzafanMSP and is ranked #3. *She's best friends with Aira829 in real life. *She previously had an account called kitty kat love but she was locked out of it. Rumors *Her dare was fake, it was just to get loves. *When she denies its fake, shes lying. *She never lost kitty kat love, the account was never hers. These are rumors and have not yet been proven to be true. Popularity And Hate Rapunza #1 fan had a short popularity streak because of her artbook 'Elsa VS Anna'. She received more than 10 friend requests a day for about 5 days. Stars Rapunza #1 fan's support team are Stars. If you are a Star, you would be in her club called Team Star or you would write -Team Star- in your status. Accounts Rapunza #1 fan has at least 20 different accounts including: Rapunza #1 fan Offical Backup and Samanthac9. Rapunza #1 fan Offical Backup was supposed to say "Official" rather than "Offical" but she spelled it wrong. She also has accounts on other servers, on IE and Spain she has accounts under the same username. On UK she had an account but she forgot the username, since it wasn't Rapunza #1 fan. Gallery Rapunza Number 1 fan.PNG RapunzaNumberOneFan.PNG RapunzafanMSP.PNG Rapunza One fan.PNG Rapunza-1fan.PNG Rapunza #1 fan4.PNG Rapunza1fan.PNG|Her Style Of ItzJerz's Outfit Rapunza -1 Fan!.PNG RapunzaNumber1Fan.PNG Rapunzu #1 fan.PNG Awards1.PNG Awards2.PNG Awards3.PNG Awards4.PNG Guestbook.PNG Rapunza.PNG Rapunza 1 fan.PNG Category:Moviestars Category:Judge Category:Celeb Category:VIP Category:US Category:Hacked Users Category:Female Category:Level 20